1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a controller, which processes a work by using a descriptor, and a data storage device including the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has been converted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device including a memory device. The data storage device stores data used in the portable electronic devices.
A data storage device including a memory device provides advantages in that, since there are no moving parts, stability and durability are excellent, and information access speed is high and power consumption is small. Data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, universal flash storage (UFS) devices, and solid state drives (SSD).